The Edge of Insanity
by Im-a-tiger
Summary: What if Eclipse really had been looking for Erutis and not just for the bowl of tomatoes. Then what happens when their secret is found out? EclipsexErutis. COMPLETE
1. Tomatoes

Firstly, this is my first fic so hooray for me! There are a lot of Raenef/Eclipse stories, so I thought I'd try something different.

Second, some important notes about my story: it is set in the second volume. The fic is Erutis/Eclipse so Raenef and Eclipse have more of a father/son or brotherly type of relationship. With that said, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I will own Demon diary just as soon as I take over the world… Mwahahahahaha!

Erutis cowered as the demon Eclipse reached out towards her…

"I'm sorry, I could never love you back!" she cried looking startled.

Eclipse stopped in his tracks, he needed an excuse. Quickly regaining his composure he grabbed the basket of tomatoes out of Erutis' hands.

"Oh…" he said, "don't flatter yourself."

How he hated her, the pathetic mortal. She was a strong-willed, loudmouthed knight. She was violent (he didn't mind that), and always said the most inappropriate things. Regardless of these qualities, he had still gone to see her. Even though he loathed her and told himself that she was worthless, he continued to watch her; as she walked the castle grounds, even as she slept.

"Sheesh…" grumbled a very embarrassed Erutis as he walked towards the door, "I was just messing with you! You've bound me with a…" by now Eclipse had stopped listening, my how she babbled on and on. "…and now you're taking away my food?" she finally finished.

Facing away from her he smirked, before turning towards her with a serious and slightly manic expression gracing his features.

"Be thankful," he warned, knowing that he was scaring her he laughed inwardly, "you're alive, human, Master Raenef chose to spare you. I would have killed you like the rest." He watched her hungrily- he would never kill he her, but he did love to see her squirm.

Erutis gasped audibly at the threat, before glaring at Eclipse' departing figure. If she had only had her sword… just one swing and… but it would be a shame to destroy that face of his. She would be better off attacking Chris. That boy barely knew one end of the sword from the other!

"Erutis!" called a chirpy voice as the door clicked open, "I've come to bust you out!"

Erutis smiled as she watched Raenef concentrate really hard – he looked like he was going to explode – then his face relaxed and he pulled her out into the corridor. Erutis was impressed; the small demon lord had managed to counter the spell that had her locked in the room.

"Erutis!" he shouted, still clinging on to her arm, "Erutis! Will you play hide and seek with me!"

"Ummm…"

"Please! Please, please, pretty please!"

She sighed, that boy had clearly eaten WAY too much sugar.

"Couldn't you go play with Eclipse?" she asked trying to buy time. Maybe she could think of a way out.

"Eclipse said that a Demon Lord shouldn't play games, he should…"

"Hey Erutis! You promised that you would teach me how to fight," interrupted a voice.

Never would she have imagined that the idiot Cleric would ever be of any use.

"I'm sorry Rae, but I did promise Chris that I would teach him how to swordfight."

Relieved, she followed Chris out onto the grounds. Raenef bounced along not far behind.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Silently, Eclipse stole through the castle, deep in thought. Why did he continue to watch the human? He asked himself the question for the millionth time. Was it to know thyne enemy? Was it to make sure she didn't ruin anything? Did he dare think that it was because he had grown_ accustomed_ to her presence?

A glint from the window jolted him out of his conflicting thoughts. He strode over and looked outside to see Erutis and Chris locked in an epic battle – though epic was hardly the right word. It was more Chris hacking aimlessly, while Erutis Gracefully countered his every attack. Eclipse didn't know how long he watched them. For time seemed to stop and before long all he could see was **her**.

Eventually, he was painfully brought back to reality when he saw Erutis glance in his direction, a confused look in her eyes. But before she could get a better look, he willed himself to another room. At last he was away from those bright green eyes. Why did she have to make things so complicated!

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?" He bellowed, all his usual calm and composure shattered. Why in hell's name had Master Raenef let her live? It all started with Raenef. It was true that Eclipse did have an attachment to the boy. He felt the way a proud father or elder brother might feel. Recently, many feelings that he had never felt before were surfacing. Feelings he didn't like or understand.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

All Erutis could hear was the sharp clanging of sword against sword as she fought Chris. She was in her element; this is what she had been brought up to do.

"Is that all you've got?" she teased, dodging his blade easily.

"How dare you insult me, I am Chris, the SUPERGENIUS!"

Shaking her head she noticed a pair of dark eyes staring her. She tried to look closer but her eyes began to water. In the time it took for her to blink, the figure had disappeared.

She blinked again, she must've imagined it. Why would Eclipse be looking at _he_**r**? He had embarrassed her enough earlier to make it perfectly clear how he felt. She was just another human to him. She felt a pang in her stomach and sighed, blocking the futile attempt of Chris trying to stab her. Why was she being so emotional all of a sudden, it wasn't like her…

A muffled yell echoed throughout the grounds, causing both Erutis and Chris to drop their swords. All three of them turned in the direction of the shout – the castle.

"Wait here!" she commanded, rushing inside. Her heart pounded louder than her feat as she raced down one of the long hallways. Raenef and Chris had been outside in the yard with her, so it only could have been Eclipse yelling. And anything that could scare Eclipse…

Running up a set of stairs, Erutis saw a light coming from Eclipse' room. She could also here the detached voice of someone talking quietly.

"…hate…feeling…why Erutis…pathetic…"

The strange words didn't have time to process in her mind as she burst through the door, sword drawn, her head filled with rage.

She glared angrily around the room, searching for the offender. But scanning the room, all she could see was Eclipse sitting on his bed. He was staring at her, his eyes filled with surprise, shock and something else. He watched her silently as the fire vanished from her eyes and the sword hung limply in her hand.

"Where's the attacker?" she asked dumbly, her face reddening involuntarily. That was the second time that day he had seen her blush, and as much as he hated to admit it, he found it rater... pretty.

"Attacker?" ha asked, walking toward her, his expression stony once more.

"We heard a yell… so I came to see what had happened… I thought that you were in trouble…"

"And you thought that you could help, if **I **was having trouble?"

"I… well…um…worried." Why did she even care what happened him? He wouldn't have minded if it had been her. She took a breath and tried to sound dignified.

"I am a highly skilled swordswoman. I was taught by…" her monologue was interrupted by warm lips against her own. Strong arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her closer.

Why was he doing this? Why was she letting him do this? Her thoughts slowly dissipated as she felt her own arms slide around his neck and her fingers twirl around his hair. Life didn't always have to make sense.

What the hall was he doing? He was betraying his heritage, his rank and his pride! Yet there he was, with his arms around her waist. His heart stopped as he felt her fingers reach into his hair. This was a much better way to shut her up.

There's chapter 1! Yay! I know you get sick of reading this, but please Read and Review. Please no flames, but gentle criticism is ok. Til next time: )


	2. hide and seek

Hello Everyone! I would like to thank my wonderful reviewers 'blows kisses' I love you all.

Disclaimer: ok you win, I still haven't taken over the world and I still don't own demon diary… but it's only a matter of time…

"What are we going to do…" sighed a bewildered Erutis, staring at her feet.

"We must act as though the event never occurred," as usual, no emotion showed on Eclipse face. Only the contempt in his voice was a sign that he had any feelings at all.

Though Erutis could not tell, the disgust he felt was not directed at her, but at himself. He had kissed a human. And worse still, he had enjoyed it! The demon shuddered. What had he been thinking?

Erutis noticed the shudder and began to anger. She tried to force herself to be glad that he wanted nothing to do with her. After all, she couldn't possibly 'like' him… Could she? Her hands clenched involuntarily, she was about to explode –

"Is everything okay!" Shouted Chris, dashing through the door, Raenef following closely behind. "I know you told us to wait, but it's been a long time and we haven't heard anything."

"I followed him!" piped Raenef, smiling and pointing at Chris.

"So… what's the problem?"

"Nothing," lied Erutis, waving her hand nonchalantly, "Eclipse was just scared by a spider. Isn't that right." She glared at Eclipse and sniggered.

"Erm… yes," came a reply through gritted teeth.

"Anyone hungry?" chirped Raenef, breaking the silence that had settled between them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After an awkward meal, through which Eclipse and Erutis continued to glare at each other (Chris and Raenef were completely oblivious), Erutis was extremely happy to get into her nice, warm bed.

Try as she might, the knight could not get Eclipse off her mind. She kept replaying the kiss over and over and over. Why had he done it, only to decide to pretend it had never happened? Was he just messing with her? Again she felt herself getting angry. Stupid demon. She was not about to give in to her torment. She would act like she didn't care or avoid him at all costs. She decided the second option was better.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

All his beliefs and pride had all been destroyed by one damn female. She was probably laughing at him at that very moment, savoring her triumph. That damn knight was out to get him…. To destroy him from the inside. (A/N he's getting a little paranoid) He loathed her – you could still want someone you hated, right? Well from now on he wasn't going to let her near him. Eclipse would avoid her at al costs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Does it seem a bit quiet to you?" Chris asked Raenef. The two of them were alone at the breakfast table that morning. Erutis and Eclipse were nowhere to be seen. He may look it, but Chris wasn't stupid. He knew something was wrong in the castle, he jst couldn't pinpoint what…

"Hi guys!" called Erutis a little too heartily. She entered the room carefully, glancing around quickly to check for Eclipse. Finding it safe, she was about to sit down, when who should walk in but Eclipse. On seeing him Erutis turned bright red and fled the room. Leaving a suspicious Chris, an unaware Raenef and a stony faced, yet slightly flushed Eclipse.

As usual she had made a complete fool of herself in front of everyone. She sat at the eng of her king sized bed and sighed, wondering how she always managed to get into these situations. Her Alone-time, however, was short lived as Raenef had decided to again pester them to play hide and seek.

"I'm it!" he shouted, and started counting before anyone could disagree.

"1, 2, 3, 4…"

Eclipse, not at all in the mood for games, stalked off and shut himself in the nearest wardrobe. He was getting too soft, playing such a trivial game.

"…15, 16, 17, 18…"

Competitive Chris wriggled himself into the kitchen pantry.

"…30, 31, 32, 33…"

Erutis, only just having heard the boy begin to count, ran around frantically, just managing to throw herself through the closest door. She listened quietly in the dark for counting.

"…37, 38, 39, **40**!"

Erutis leant back, expecting to feel the cold, hard wall behind her. Insted she found herself resting against something that, while it was cold and hard, was definitely not a wall.

"Excuse me, I believe this is MY hiding spot." whispered Eclipse from behind her. Erutis jumped.

"Shut up!" she squeaked, "he's coming!"

After the initial shock of being stuck in a closet together, Eclipse started to realize just how small the space was. He could feel her breath against his neck and it sent shivers down his spine despite how stuffy it was. She was so close to him, all he had to do was reach out…

"There you are Chris! I've found you!" came Raenef's excited yell, making the pair jump.

Erutis face was getting redder by the second. He wanted nothing to do with her, she needed to get a grip of herself. She tried, she really did, but Erutis couldn't stop herself from inching slowly towards him, slowly bridging the gap between their bodies. Why couldn't she control herself?

He felt her getting closer, he knew that he should push her away, but he couldn't. Instead he reached behind her back and drew her even closer.

"No…" they whispered in unison, but it was too late. Their lips were only milliliters apart…

"Found you!" bellowed Raenef, flinging open he door. Erutis and Eclipse broke apart just in time to see Raenef's head poking through the entrance. They faked smiles and congratulated Raenef, trying not to look guilty.

"Why is your face red?" asked Chris.

"Um… Rae scared me when he burst in," Erutis lied, blushing harder.

"Okay." Both Chris and Raenef looked pleased with her poor excuse. Thank Gods they were so gullible.

"I'm going to eat food," she stated and pushed passed them towards the solitude of the kitchen. She needed to think somewhere alone. She didn't understand what had just happened. She had almost slipped up again – it was lucky Raenef had turned up. A moment later and they would have. What had he been thinking! The demon had made it perfectly clear that he had wanted nothing to do with her. Yet somehow… Erutis sighed; she was just going to have to try harder to avoid him.

"Why have you eaten so much?" Chris was looking at the table before her on which lay an empty carton of milk, three half eaten doughnuts, an a large pile of chocolate wrappers.

"Mind your own business," she snapped.

"I was just asking, jeeze, no need to lash out!"

"I'm sorry," she said simply, her expression softening.

"It's okay; you've just seemed a little bit detached recently,"

"I said, MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUISNESS!"

Chris shook his head as she stormed out of the room. There was definitely something strange gong on.

Yay! Chapter 2 is all done! And I managed to finish it before midnight. Again I'd like to beg all you kind people to review. I'll get the next one out in about 2 weeks.

Until then!

Miaow!


	3. Busted

Hey Everyone! I know I said 2 weeks and I'm sorry it's a bit late. I won't make up any excuses. I only got 1 more review –sob– thank you, you enough to keep me going.

Disclaimer: Noooooo! My world domination plans have failed again. I still do not own Demon Diary.

Several days had passed since the 'closet incident' and both Eclipse and Erutis prided themselves in having avoided the other successfully. But their newly found confidence came hand in hand with carelessness…

Eclipse' stomach rumbled loudly as he made his way towards the kitchen. He strode purposefully through the door and at once regretted his mistake. He'd forgotten to check if the room was empty… which it wasn't. Stopping mid-step as he noticed it was **her **already sitting at the table.

Of course she just _happened_ to be their when didn't check. But he wasn't going to be frightened out of the room by a mere mortal. No, he wasn't going to give her that satisfaction. Cursing under his breath, he made a beeline toward the fridge. Keepg his face expressionless he sat down at the opposite end of the table.

"Nice weather we're having," said Erutis.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sitting quietly in her Chamber, Meruhesae, was suddenly swept into a small conference room. It was bare, grey and uninviting. A dozen demons were seated in stiff wooden chairs arranged in a semicircle, facing the centre of the room. All eyes were turned to face three silent figures. She recognized two of them as the demon Eclipse and his new master Demon Lord Raenef. The third person was female, with flaming hair and bright green eyes. Unable to sense the woman's energy, Meruhesae realized that she was human. Who had ever heard of a human in the demon court?

It was most undignified.

She watched the scene closely as a tall male demon stood up and began to speak.

"We hope you understand the seriousness of your crime, Eclipse,"

"What we did is not a crime… sir!" shouted the girl, eyes blazing.

"I suggest that you hold your tongue, mortal. The only reason that you are not currently a pile of cinders is because we have had a special request to have you spared."

Though this shut the girl up, she continued to glare daggers at the demons. The demon ignored her and turned back to face Eclipse.

"You should have considered the consequences before dealing with mortals. It is a shame to lose a demon of such high rank. Oh well…" A ball of dark energy appeared in his hand – the image flickered, before suddenly disappearing.

Meruhesae was once again sitting alone. She wasted no time in contemplating the vision that she had just Seen.

There was no doubt that this had been Eclipse' future, and from what she could tell, he was about to be blown to smithereens because he had done something illegal with the human female.

This was not good.

There was no way that she was going to let him die, they had been friends for centuries. There were two things she could do: 1 – warn Eclipse not to acquaint himself with any redhead humans or 2: Go find the girl and kill her. Hmmm, both options sounded tempting.

"Go," she whispered

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Not eve a premonition could have prepared her for what she was witnessing. All Meruhesae could do was stare, her mouth agape at the sight before her…

She was too late.

At the far end of the table sat Eclipse. But he wasn't alone. Perched on his lap was the woman from her vision. The pair seemed very busy.

Meruhesae was speechless and continued to goggle at them. When she finally managed to get a grip on herself she was able to clear her throat loudly (three times)

to get their attention. Their reaction was priceless.

A strange noise woke Eclipse from his reverie. He felt Erutis shift on his lap as she too turned towards the source of the noise. What on earth was that devil-woman doing here? She had no right to barge in on people when they were… damn… he had done it again. All he had been doing was eating, minding his own business when suddenly Erutis was on top of him, her lips finding their way to his. The details after that were somewhat fuzzy…

"Who is she!" the knight demanded, jumping off him.

"My name is Meruhesae,"

"What are you doing here?" growled a dangerous looking Eclipse.

"I came to warn you about **that** woman-"

"-Erutis-"

"-she will lead you into trouble."

"Well I'm _very _glad you came to tell me this, so now you can leave this world," there was fire in his eyes and in the palm of his hand.

Deciding that now was a good time to leave, Meruhesae readied herself and was about o disappear when a strong hand caught hers.

"If anyone hears about this-" the flame was back in his hand "- just **imagine** what I'll do…"

Not needing a second warning Meruhesae vanished, leaving them alone once more.

That had become a very interesting visit, disturbing, but undoubtedly interesting. She was going to very much enjoy watching this play out…

I know this chapter is a bit short, but it felt like a good spot to end it. I promise to make the next one longer… if I get reviews. Mwahahaha.

Isn't that sad, I've started blackmailing readers.

Till next time!


	4. Late

Hi everyone! I am so sorry it has taken me this long to update, but I've had a bit of a writer's block, so please don't be angry.

HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE! (Especially to my wonderful reviewers)

Disclaimer: I have finally discovered how to take over the world… put mind control tablets in all the Easter eggs… Mwa ha ha ha ha ha! (I don't own demon diary)

Now, on with the chapter!

"Chris, have you seen Eclipse?" asked Raenef, anxious.

"No. Why?"

"My magic lesson began almost an hour ago…"

"So?"

"He never showed up."

The usually punctual Eclipse had been late to a number of Raenef's lessons recently, but this was the first time he had actually missed one. Though Chris had been analyzing every lateness, there seemed to be no pattern in the absences.

"Do you get the feeling that Eclipse is up to something, or is it just me?" asked Chris.

Raenef tilted his head to the right, stared blankly and blinked once. Chris rolled his eyes. He was clearly going to have to figure this one out by himself.

"Never mind."

"Master Raenef," Eclipse had appeared inside the room as though nothing was wrong, "I believe it is time for our lesson."

"Actually that lesson ends 3, 2, 1, now," said a smug Chris.

"My apologies, Master, I was attending to some very important… business. We shall make the time up during tomorrow's lesson."

Chris watched the demon closely for signs that he was lying. While his face showed no emotion (nothing new there) there was a slight pink tinge across his pale cheeks. Chris blinked and the flush was gone. Could he have imagined it?

"Eclipse!"

Erutis burst through the door, knocking over Raenef. A surprised look flashed across her face when she noticed that both boys in the room, one now sprawled on the floor.

"We need to go…" she demanded, tugging purposefully on Eclipse' robe.

"Why?" he asked dumbly.

"Some, err, demons need you to, umm… sign some…er…thing."

"Oh… that."

Then, with a slightly dazed expression Eclipse let Erutis drag him out the door and out of sight.

"Well that was weird," Chris stated helping Raenef back to his feet. "Why would they need to rush out so…" he trailed off as something finally clicked in his brain. It was as though he had found the missing piece of the puzzle. There **was** a connection between all of Eclipse' disappearances; Erutis was always missing too.

"_Chris?"_

But where were they going? What were they doing? And why were they keeping it a secret? It seemed that there were more pieces missing from the puzzle than Chris had realized.

"_Chris?"_

Well he was just going to have to find out…

"CHRIS?"

"What do you want damn it!"

"You kinda zoned out," said Raenef, "I was just trying to find out if you were okay."

"I'm fine… actually… I feel a bit queasy. I'm going to go find Eclipse and see if he can help me." Now was his chance to find out what Erutis and Eclipse were doing so secretly…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He was never going to find them! He had checked the library, the studies, the kitchen, the dining hall, he had even checked all five lounge rooms!

Chris was on his way to his bed chamber - he really needed a rest - but in passing Eclipse' room he heard very strange and disturbing noises coming from behind a closed door. Confused by the growls and moans, he went to open the door and find out what was going on.

He reached forward and began to silently turn the knob…

It was locked. He shook the door a bit.

All sounds in the bedroom stopped, and a thick silence filled the air. The sinking feeling of dread weighed down in his stomach as Chris plucked up the courage to knock on the door.

Pressing his ear against the door, Chris could hear scuffling around the room, mingling with frantic whispering. Straining his ear harder he was able to catch a single word…

"Hide."

This was followed by the slamming of a door and footsteps toward where Chris was standing. Chris sprung back from the door and tried to look innocent.

"What do you want?" growled Eclipse, opening the door, "I'm very busy."

Chris looked the demon up and down. His dark hair was out of place, his lips were swollen and his robes were inside out…

"Umm… you don't look so good…"

"If you don't tell me why you're here…"

Chris faked a cough, "I don't feel so good and, umm, Raenef told me to go see you," Crossing his fingers behind his back, Chris willed Eclipse to believe his lies.

Chris was in luck, Eclipse was just distracted enough to pick up the deceit in his voice.

"Do you really think I care about your feelings, human?"

A muffled thump came from behind the bathroom door in the corner of the room, turning both faces in its direction. Chris took the opportunity to scan the room for abnormalities. Curtains drawn over the window. Bed sheets a mess. Erutis' shoe poking out from under the bed.

Erutis' shoe?

What was one of her shoes doing under Eclipse' bed? Chris sighed inwardly, more senseless clues! He was never going to get to the bottom of this mystery.

"What are you still going here? GET. OUT. NOW!"

The door was then slammed in his face, leaving the cleric even more confused than he had been to begin with. He felt like an idiot, the clues were all there, trying to tell him something. It was as though they were talking in a different language, one he just couldn't understand.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

And that concludes chapter 4 of ... 'The Edge of Insanity'! I'm sorry if it's a bit short.

Again, everyone have a Happy Easter and may you all receive lots of chocolate!

Please review!

Miaow!


	5. Busted 'again'

Hello!

Sorry about all the spelling errors in the previous chapter I'll fix them up as soon as I can.

I have prepared a nice long chapter for y'all and I hope you enjoy it!

_Italic _ flashback

It was useless, completely useless. He was **never** going to find out what Eclipse and Erutis where up to! All his ideas seemed to lead to dead ends: That Eclipse and Erutis were part of the Mafia, that they were carriers of illegal drugs and/or weapons, that they were actually aliens spying on him, that it was all some government conspiracy… Yep, all lead to dead ends.

So now Chris had given up hope, what ever they were doing they were hiding it so well that he, the Super-Genius, was never going to find out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You're it!" shouted Raenef as he ran through the castle, slapping Chris on the back.

Why in Rased's name had he agreed to play tag with Raenef anyway? Shouldn't Eclipse be doing this anyway, he was the boy's servant after all.

Sighing, he started running in the direction Raenef had fled. After searching for a second he noticed the child standing rigidly in front of the kitchen door. He was inside standing with a look of open-mouthed horror on his child-like face. Worried, Chris ran over to observe the problem…

"OH DEAR RASED!" screeched Chris, looking at the scene of horror before him.

Backed up against the pantry was Eclipse, but he was not alone. A figure with red hair was pressed up against him, their lips interlocked. It was Erutis.

Erutis.

Eclipse.

None of this made sense. It wasn't possible, he was a demon. And yet…

The absences. The pair locked in a cupboard, The noises (shudder), The shoe.

…_A muffled thump came from behind the bathroom door…_

It did make sense… too much sense….

The pair whipped around to stare blankly at the doorway. Erutis finally managed to find her voice.

"It's… it's no what it looks like!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That night there was a very awkward silence at the dinner table.

Erutis sat at the far end trying to think of a way to make conversation. She dared not mention the weather; bad memories were associated with that particular comment…

Eclipse felt terrible, he had betrayed his master, he had betrayed Raenef. The look on the boys face had been enough to shatter his heart into a million tiny pieces. Raenef had not uttered a single word since the incident.

Raenef was ecstatic. Far from Eclipse' paranoid thoughts, the young Demon Lord was too happy to speak. If his friends were happy, then so was he.

Chris had a burning sensation in the pit of his stomach. He did not know why, but the image of Eclipse and Erutis that was imprinted in his mind made him want to pound that good for nothing demon into a bloody pulp!

"So…" started Erutis, "Nice weather we're having," it was all that she could think of to say.

Eclipse' eye twitched.

"Yes, the weather's great!" proclaimed Raenef cheerfully. All eyes looked towards the Demon Lord, surprised that he had spoken.

"You can speak again!" squealed Erutis, running over to give him a hug. "I was getting so worried about you!" Raenef smiled sheepishly.

Having already finished her meal, Erutis started to walk happily from the room. The fact that Raenef didn't mind what had happened, meant that she didn't have to be worried about having scarred him for the rest of his life.

CRACK!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eclipse watched silently as Chris seemingly attacked his food. The maniacal look in his eye as he tore the knife in and out of his meat was very disconcerting. What was the boy's problem? Pathetic. Averting his eyes from the cleric's insane behavior he turned to watch Erutis, who was in the process of hugging (more like strangling) Raenef. He didn't notice a smile creep to his lips as he watched her bounce out the door. How could she be so cheerful after… uh… everything.

Poor Eclipse had begun to try to suppress the things he had done with Erutis over the past few weeks. While everything they did together was wrong – by his heritage, by hers and even by his own morals – it just felt so… right. What was he thinking! This wasn't just some fairytale that was going to end with a 'happily ever after'. This was real, it was dangerous. Their affair would eventually be found out, and there would be grave consequences…

CRACK!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

All eyes turned towards the source of the noise. Chris giggled nervously as he too turned to look at the plate in front of him. A plate that now had a large crack running down the centre.

Raenef took one look at the broken plate and burst into tears.

"He broke one of my shiny plates!" The boy wailed.

Eclipse threw a death glare at Chris before trying to calm his sobbing master. Erutis walked briskly over to Chris and whacked him over the head (nothing new there).

"You are such a moron!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

What a day she had had! It had been such a long day and her entire body was begging her to go to sleep. But her mind refused to let her sleep; it reeled with the memories of previous hours and kept her awake into the ungodly hours of the night. Through the thick walls of the castle she could hear a dull clanging noise. Listening to the heavy, even thuds, she finally managed to fall into a fitful sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the basement, Chris was violently slashing at he ground, carving a large symbol at his feet. It seemed that jealousy really could drive you insane.

To the untrained eye it looked like the symbol that had first drawn Raenef into the Cleric's presence - the Demon Lord summons. But this one was slightly modified… it was not made to summon a Demon Lord, no, instead it would call upon the head of the demon court.

With a final angry stab, the final line was in place. He stood for only a second to admire his work, before kneeling on the ground and chanting under his breath.

The symbol began to glow softly…

Then brighter…

And brighter…

Until Chris uttered the final words…

The room exploded with harsh white light, drowning everything. It pressed against Chris from all angles, suffocating him.

The light slowly faded to a dull glow from the symbol as Chris waited for the dots to clear from his eyes. In front of him stood a tall demon… and he did not look particularly happy.

"Do you have a death wish, human?" he spat, throwing a ball of dark energy at Chris…

The Cleric smiled maliciously at the demon.

"Do you really think that I, Chris, The Magic Wielding Swordsman, would summon you here to blow me to smithereens?"

"…"

Taking his silence as a compliment Chris continued.

"So while you're stuck there behind my force field. I have some very interesting information. For a price…"

Dun dun dun…

What does Chris want from the demon? What will happen to Eclipse and Erutis? What about the vision? Feel free to post answers in your reviews. "hint hint"

Stay tuned for the final chapter of The Edge of Insanity!


	6. In with the demons

I'm so, so, so sorry about such a late update. (Eclipse: I'm not sure that _late _is a strong enough word, Me: Shut up, Eclipse: –eye twitches-) I know that I said that this would be the last chapter, but it was so long that I had to split it into two. The next one will be out in a week. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: My latest world domination plans have failed, but don't worry, I haven't given up. I must also confess that I don't own Demon Diary.

* * *

The next day passed by as if in a dream.

Erutis felt as though her body moved of its own accord; as she ate her meals, walked through the castle and talked to her friends. She felt as though it was the calm before the storm… _a storm._ She just couldn't shake off the feeling that something was amiss, that something bad was going to happen. Soon.

That night she went to bed still feeling uneasy. The nagging feeling at the back of her mind had been growing steadily throughout the entire day. Willing herself to stay calm, she ignored the niggling sensation and pulled the covers tighter over herself, trying to find safety in its warmth.

For hours Erutis lay awake, facing the ceiling. She was tired, so very tired, and yet again she just could not sleep. As she stared up vacantly, her eyes were drawn towards a small, dark splodge above her head. Her eyes lost focus as she continued to concentrate on the mark. To Erutis, it seemed to take the shape of a certain someone.

Eclipse.

It was then that Erutis finally felt herself drifting into slumber, lulled by the thought of her lover (A/N Yay! they're lovers!). She breathed in deeply but caught her breath when she noticed a dark figure creeping silently towards her. Erutis let out the breath and smiled, guessing who this dark stranger might be. She stood up and went to greet him.

"I was just thinki-" she was cut off by a hand that was clamped over her mouth, surprising her, to say the least. She tried to turn around but another hand snaked swiftly around her waist, securing her in place. By now she was thoroughly scared. What on earth was going on?

"Silence!" A voice hissed into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. The dim bedroom disappeared around her, a dark courtyard soon taking its place. The firm hand was finally removed from her.

"Who the hell are you? What do you want? Where am I?" she ranted, relishing her newly found freedom of speech.

He smirked, not bothering to answer.

Now that they were outside in the moonlight, she was finally able to take a good look at her captor. He had pale skin and perfect features that were framed by dark, glossy curls. Glimmering red eyes marked out that this man was definitely not human. Perhaps he was another demon?

But what did he want with _her_. She hadn't done anything to him; she didn't even know who he was! A small voice in the back of her mind was telling her that it had something to do with her relationship with Eclipse. Erutis pushed that thought aside, it was no one else's business but their own. And how would they even know, anyway?

"Ahh… it seems as though your _escort _has arrived," he gestured to a small demon (well, she assumed it was a demon) with pointy ears. With him stood a stony faced Eclipse and Raenef, who looked politely confused. The young demon lord pulled on his mentor's sleeve.

"Why are we on an outing in the middle of the night? And what – hey look, it's Erutis!"

Holding tightly to the sleeve, Raenef proceeded to pull Eclipse towards the Knight. He threw his arms around her waist, smiling. Erutis looked shocked, but she managed to pat his soft blond hair all the same. The demon with red eyes sniggered and took a mock bow.

"I take my leave, your _Lordship_," the demon promptly disappeared, his cruel laughter echoing off the high stone fence.

Eclipse shook his head slightly. They had only been out of the castle for a minute and already Raenef had made a fool of himself. He would have to train the boy more thoroughly when they got back to the castle – if they got back. Eclipse was the only one who knew why they were there – and it was entirely his own fault.

Foolish as it sounded, demons were banned from relationships with humans. This rule was thousands of years old, and had only ever been breached once. Eclipse shuddered at the reminder of what had happened to that particular couple. He had been far too arrogant to think, even for a second, that they wouldn't get caught.

"I assume you all know why you're here," said the dwarflike demon.

Erutis shook her head and Raenef just continued to look puzzled. Eclipse glanced guiltily at Erutis before nodding once.

"Now, for those of you uneducated in the laws of demons, cross species intimacy is a punishable offence. Now the two of you must be _dealt with_." Unlike the curly-haired demon, he did not seem to have a sadistic manner about him. He took a more indifferent approach, as though it was something he dealt with every day. Erutis exploded.

"This is insane! What the hell kind of a rule is that!"

"Your leaders have their laws, and we have ours,"

"But it makes no-" she was about to continue her rant but was cut off by Eclipse.

"I understand why you have brought _us_ here," he gestured to a fuming Erutis, "but Raenef has nothing to do with this at all."

"Well we can't very well let him stay with a traitor to our kind," he looked surprised that he even needed to clarify such a detail.

Raenef burst into tears.

Erutis gave him a quick pat on the back.

"Don't worry Rae, _I_ will not go down without a fight." Eclipse rolled his eyes at the obvious insult towards himself. Just because he didn't shout and protest didn't mean he had given up.

"Ahem. It is time to go inside."

The short, stumpy looking demon lead Raenef, Erutis and Eclipse into a small conference room. It was bare, grey and uninviting. A dozen demons were seated in stiff wooden chairs arranged in a semicircle, facing the centre of the room. All eyes were turned to face the three silent figures as they entered the room.

They were then taken to a small platform, encircled by the surrounding chairs. His job was now complete, and their guide was able to sit down and watch with the rest.

A tall male demon stood up.

"We hope you understand the seriousness of your crime, Eclipse,"

"What we did is not a crime… sir!" shouted Erutis, eyes blazing.

"I suggest that you hold your tongue, mortal. The only reason that you are not currently a pile of cinders is because we have had a special request to have you spared."

Though this shut her up, Erutis continued to glare daggers at the demons. The demon ignored her and turned back to face Eclipse.

"You should have considered the consequences before dealing with mortals. It is a shame to lose a demon of such high rank. Oh well…" A ball of dark energy appeared in his hand and Eclipse jerked backwards in shock. He had known that there was going to be a punishment, but this was _much _more than he had expected.

Eclipse clenched his hands and gritted his teeth and waited for the searing pain to strike…

It didn't.

He opened his eyes slowly and looked defiantly towards the demon, who wore an expression of utmost rage on his face.

"This is… most outra… offens… unheard…" he spluttered, spit flying from his mouth, unnoticed in his unconcealed fury. He began to relentlessly throw ball after ball of energy at the three before him, hoping to hit at least one of them.

Eclipse looked around himself thoughtfully, wondering what was stopping the demon's blows. To his left, he could see that Erutis was looking around too, a bewildered expression on her face. Her frantic eyes flashed to look at him and their gazes locked together before he tore himself away, turning to face Raenef.

The boy had braced himself – his eyes were clamped shut, arms stretched out in front of his chest – concentrating with all his energy on the force field he had conjured to protect them. Eclipse was shocked. Such advanced magic for someone so young. He hadn't even been taught that spell yet. Perhaps he would make a fine Demon Lord after all.

But at the moment Eclipse had far more important matters to attend to, such as escaping the maniacal demon bent on killing them. But only three ideas came to him:

Wait for Raenef's energy to fade, then get blown to smithereens.

Try to teleport out (though the room was probably teleport proof anyway)

Break the shield, run for the door and _then_ teleport out.

Okay, so option a) wasn't exactly the best option. But then again, the choices of b) and c) only had about a 25 success rate, but they were worth a try.

"Raenef?" he asked calmly, "how long do you think you can hold on to that barrier?"

"About thirty seconds, maximum," Raenef gasped, almost collapsing from the energy loss.

"Alright, I'm going to try teleporting out of here, I'll be right back."

Eclipse focused very hard on the Raenef Castle, willing with every fiber of his body to arrive there.

He felt his body begin to dematerialize and for a fleeting moment it seemed as though his effort would pay off. A second later his feet touched solid ground and Eclipse looked around, expecting to see the Raenef castle in front of him.

"Shit!"

He was still in the courtroom, in the exact spot he had been in only an instant before. Not. Good.

Okay, time to try out option 'c'.

"Erutis, Raenef. On the count of three we are going to run for the door, then both of you need to grab my arms so that I can get us out of here."

"Wow, someone's getting all heroic on us!" teased Erutis. She shut up when Eclipse sent her a glare so evil that she was unsure why she had not already dropped dead to the floor.

"One," said Eclipse, realizing that this _probably_ wasn't the time for petty arguments.

"Two," breathed Erutis, steadying herself into a running position.

"THREE!" gasped Raenef, collapsing. His force field disappeared in a flash of light.

The boy had barely hit the ground when he was scooped up by Eclipse, then flung across the demon's shoulder as he hurried to the door with Erutis. The knight reached the door first, grabbing at the handle and pulling – but to no avail. The door was locked. She shook the handle again looking horrified.

"Move out of the way!" yelled Eclipse, sticking out his free arm and aiming for the door.

An explosion of wood, glass and fire came streaming from what was now a hole in the wall, pieces of debris shooting in all directions. A large chunk of timber flew past Eclipse, barely missing his temple. Eclipse charged forwards, head bowed, into the smoke and door remnants.

He was barely outside when he heard a scream of agony behind him. Lowering Raenef against the wall, he ran back through the door to find Erutis.

* * *

Now there's a nice cliffhanger for all of you. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review! Until next week, goodbye! 


	7. Back to normal?

Hi again! Now, at long last, comes the final chapter. For this special occasion I would like to bring out one of the characters to read out my disclaimer.

Me: now which one of you would like to read out the disclaimer?

'crickets chirping'

Me: 'glares' I know you're all there, it's no use trying to hide! 

'Raenef gets pushed out from the darkness'

Raenef: 'looks bewildered' they sacrificed me…

Others: It's for the greater good!

Raenef: 'sighs' I'm-a-tiger does not own Demon Diary.

Me: 'cuddles Raenef' you are sooooooo cute! 'turns to readers' (yes it is possible) enjoy!

* * *

_It felt like time had stopped. An excruciating pain enveloped her – a pain so complete that it seemed to consume not only her body, but her soul as well. She looked down towards the source of her pain and saw a jagged edge of glass protruding rigidly from her chest._

_Almost instinctively, Erutis pulled the glass from her body, throwing it to the floor. She quickly averted her eyes from the shard, bringing them once again to the spot from which warmth now spread. This time all she could see was **red** – the way the patch spread was mesmerizing, almost pretty. Fascinated, she ran her index finger along the wound. Drawing her hand slowly in front of her face, she was surprised to find that it was covered in the same crimson liquid as her clothes._

* * *

She was just standing there. 

Even as the smoke billowed around the room and her own blood dripped to the ground, she just stood there. Eclipse stood before Erutis, taking in her dazed expression and bizarre actions for only a second before roughly snatching the hand that was extended in front of her face and using it to drag her to where he had put Raenef.

On reaching the boy, Eclipse grabbed his wrist. Making sure he had a tight grip of the pair, he whispered the one word that could save them –

"Go."

On impact with the hard, cold floor of his chamber, Eclipse collapsed, dragging down with him the unconscious form of Raenef and a profusely bleeding Erutis.

"Eclipse…" Erutis rasped, her voice so weak that he could barely hear her.

"Eclipse, why am I red?"

He watched helplessly as her unfocussed eyes rolled back into their sockets and her head fell back limply into his arms. A wave of fear washed over him. The demon grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly.

Her chest heaved and a coppery taste flowed over her tongue and out of her mouth. She took another shuddering breath and reached a heavy hand toward the blurry face above her own.

"I'm so sorry…" she whispered stroking his cheek softly, leaving long, scarlet streaks on the milky white flesh, "I didn't mean it…"

"You didn't do anything," tears were forming behind his eyes but he held them back. Demons (with the exception of Raenef 5) didn't cry.

"I… I did something terrible– " her body shook violently, "–I fell in love… with a demon..." Her whispers were barely audible, but Eclipse heard her.

And so did someone else.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

Chris had to take only one look at the scene before him to realize that his plan had gone completely wrong. Not only was that stupid good-for-nothing demon still alive, but _his_ Erutis was lying in a puddle of blood proclaiming his love for him!

A pair of angry eyes turned to face the livid (and somewhat insane) Cleric in front of him.

"What are you waiting for, human?" yelled Eclipse, "you have to heal her NOW! Raenef is completely out of energy and I can't heal humans – I'd blow her to pieces!"

Chris appeared not to hear him. "You ruined everything," he muttered, "and now you are going to pay…"

"What are you talking about you fool, you _need _to help her!" Eclipse looked at the sickly pale face of Erutis and prayed that the Cleric would help her before it was too late. Erutis was strong, she would fight death for as long as she could, but no one is able to survive massive amounts of blood loss. Why was he wasting so much time?

"All I wanted was her love – but then there was you, Eclipse, sent out to destroy me. I thought that the Demon Court would take care of you but…" A hand suddenly clenched around his throat cutting him off.

"So this is your fault," the demon growled dangerously. He tightened his grip, constricting Chris's windpipe. The Cleric's head soon dropped as unconsciousness claimed him.

A wheezing cough broke through Eclipse' blind rage and he turned to look behind him at the source of the noise. Erutis lay sprawled on the floor, her head propped up against the wall. A fresh line of blood was dribbling from her mouth. Eclipse dropped the limp Cleric to the floor and ran to her side. He took her head in his lap and intertwined his fingers with her own.

"What ever happens," he told her unconscious form, "I will always love you."

Then, concentrating with all his might, Eclipse reached back into the far corners of his mind to find something – anything – that might save her. Finally his thoughts stopped on a spell. It was a long shot, but maybe, just maybe…

A shimmering light began to form around their linked hands. It glowed dimly at first, before becoming a blazing white fire that crept up her arm, before spreading slowly across the rest of her body. Eclipse watched, fascinated, as the wound in her chest began to knit itself together, slowly but surely until nothing remained but a thin, pale scar. His eyes then moved to her face, where the scratches and bruises were fading, as though washed away by water.

Eclipse smiled – his first ever real smile. Everything seemed perfect. It didn't matter that he was the only conscious person in the room, that they were lying in a pool of blood or even that they were now on the hit list of a horde of angry demons. They were safe for nowand that was all that mattered.

**Epilogue**

Things seemed almost back to normal. Well, at least as normal as it was possible while living in a Demon Lord's castle. The main difference was that Chris wasn't with them any more. But after what he had done, they had all thought it best that he should go back to his training at the temple of Rased. For protection, Raenef and Eclipse put spells up around the castle to keep out unwanted intruders (such as angry mobs of demons).

Erutis sighed as she watched the sun set, her head resting against Eclipse' chest. She felt like the luckiest woman alive. She had her place in the world, beside the man she loved. And maybe, maybe they would be able to stay this way forever…

_Fin._

* * *

Okay! All done! It feels so good to have finally finished my first ever fanfiction. I hope that everyone enjoyed it. 

Me: 'Pokes Raenef' don't you have something you would like to say to the readers…

Raenef: I'm-a-tiger was very sad not to get any reviews for her last chapter. So please make it up to her by reviewing this one. 'puppy-dog eyes'

Me: Goodbye for now!


End file.
